


I'm Holding out for Her

by CanKarmaWrite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Grinding, Haircuts, Hurt/Comfort, Keyleth briefly gets overstimulated, Massage, Mutual Pining, Neurodivergent Keyleth, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, helping through a panic attack, no betas we die like the chroma conclave, these idiots thought it was impossible for the other to love them back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanKarmaWrite/pseuds/CanKarmaWrite
Summary: “I...I really like you Vex.”The half-elf smiled adoringly and sighed, “I like you too, Kiki. You’re my closest friend, other than Vax of course.”Keyleth shook her head, teeth dragging across her bottom lip before she took a shaky breath and buried her face in her hands so she wouldn’t have to see Vex’s concern turn to rejection, “I like you more than...than just friends.”The familiar touch of callused fingertips ghosted across her knuckles, gently tugging at Keyleth’s hands until her teary eyes were revealed to Vex who took in Keyleth’s expression and shaking hands and…“Oh...Oh.”---Or Keyleth and Vex both have feelings for each other but are convinced the other doesn't.
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw & Pike Trickfoot, Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Pike Trickfoot & Vex'ahlia
Comments: 32
Kudos: 144





	I'm Holding out for Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This started as a prompt fill but soon turned into a very self-indulgent and self-soothing piece tackling some tough issues like Neurodiversity and what it can mean for physical intimacy. I wrote this to process some of my own experiences and anxieties as someone who is neurodiverse and on the ace spectrum.
> 
> There is a brief description of Keyleth having a small sensory overload wherein she and Vex have to take a breather in the middle of sex, but it will be clearly marked with dashes and asterisks so you can easily skip over it if you would prefer not to read the overstimulation induced panic attack.
> 
> I hope this fic can resonate with a lot of people and provide some comfort in knowing there are people out there just like you, and there are people and partners who will do everything they can to make you as comfortable as possible if you decide to be physically intimate.
> 
> As always...consent and discussion of boundaries is SEXY.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! You can-”

“I thought...but I can wait-”

The two women laughed after trying to speak at the same time, eyes focused on each other’s lips to make sure it wouldn’t happen again.

This, of course, led to its own awkward silence filled with the sound of running water behind the wooden door they were standing in front of and the distant echoed conversation from the communal bath area.

The inn where Vox Machina was staying happened to be attached to a bath-house run by the same family who owned the inn. After returning from slaying the beast earlier, most of the group had headed straight for their rooms where they could easily wash in a basin. Vex was one of the ones who’d had the unfortunate pleasure of spending time prone on the ashy, muddy ground, so she desired a little more of a chance to really scrub down and also luxuriate just a bit because she was feeling deserving of some self-care. 

It was Vex’ahlia who finally broke the silence after flashing Keyleth a friendly smile, “I’m fine sharing if you are.”

Keyleth bit at the inside of her cheek before sighing, “Yeah, I don’t really feel like being in a bath with strangers right now.”

They’d been in a rough fight earlier and after being grappled and thrown like a ragdoll by the hellish, multi-armed beast Vox Machina was tasked with killing, Vex’s shoulder was very much not where it was supposed to be. Pike had Grog help her pop the joint back in place, a task the goliath had completed with a surprising amount of caution and restraint. After the joint was reseated, Pike healed her as best she could with her remaining spells and forced Vex to wear her right arm in a sling. Of course, Vex took it off the second she was alone, wincing as the muscles protested when she reached up to remove the feathers from behind her ear. 

It wasn’t as if Keyleth hadn’t offered to heal her further- she had- but Vex stubbornly refused and said Vax should get the healing since his injuries were a bit worse. The little furrow that appeared between Keyleth’s brown told Vex that the druid didn’t believe her, but being the saint she was, Pike had piped up and asked Vex for help with something.

Vex’s refusal  _ definitely _ had nothing to do with dinner last night where her brother and Keyleth sat close together, snickering and sharing occasional whispers behind their hands. Jealousy wasn’t new to Vex, as that corrosive seed had been sown a handful of months ago when she’d been trying to work up the courage to talk with Vax about her budding feelings for Keyleth. 

She never got the chance, as he’d come to her room one night and bashfully admitted that he thought he might have a crush on Keyleth. Despite the cracks spiderwebbing across her heart she smiled woodenly and told her brother how happy she was for him.

As much as she tried to smother her own feelings so she didn’t step on her twin’s feet, Vex couldn’t help but fall more in love with Keyleth from afar. She always attempted to not gaze longingly after the willowy red-head when she left the room, but Pike assured her she was unsuccessful and still looked like a lovesick puppy. 

The cleric had been her confidant the last few months, allowing Vex into her room to complain and lament at all hours of the night. Pike would sit on the bed and listen patiently while carding her nimble little fingers through Vex’s dark tresses to work all the knots out as she talked through her problems.

“You took your sling off…”

Vex blinked a few times as Keyleth’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, their eyes briefly meeting before Keyleth averted her gaze and stared at Vex’s shoulder as she reached out to touch it. 

“Yeah, I actually could use some help. It’s still sore and now my neck is really stiff and um,” Vex reached for the door with her left hand and gently pushed it open before making a sweeping gesture to allow Keyleth to enter the room before her. “Do you think you could use those magic fingers and try to massage some of the kinks out?”

Keyleth flushed a lovely peony pink across the tops of her soot-smudged and freckled cheeks after hearing that and Vex marveled at the fact that she could somehow look so beautiful streaked head to toe with soot, ash, and mud. 

“I was gonna offer anyway...You looked stiff on the way home and at dinner.” 

Obviously, Keyleth’s skill with massage was not the only thing Vex liked about her, but she couldn’t allow herself to think like that. She was probably too late to make any kind of grand gesture of her own feelings at this point. Vex had to be happy for her dear friend, and her brother...even if she was jealous of him.

“Besides, I was gonna ask you to help with my hair…” Keyleth waved a hand at her head where there was a dark, tar-like substance stuck to a sizable chunk of auburn waves. The beast they’d killed had spit a thick tar at its prey to hold it in place, something Keyleth had just barely avoided during the fight. 

The ranger felt a little guilty since she’d spent most of the fight shooting from above as she hovered on the broomstick and kept out of the reach of the creature until she’d flown just a little too close and had been snatched off the broom then thrown a good 30 feet. 

“Of course, darling,” Vex affirmed as Keyleth walked further into the room. 

After the day she’d had, Vex had fully expected Keyleth to head right to bed and perhaps even fall asleep without getting undressed. It had happened before, and Vex had wrestled with the urge to wake the poor woman so she could at least get under the covers She considered it a miracle for Keyleth to be awake and standing, but then again, Keyleth was always surprising her. 

Though the private baths were in separate rooms for privacy, there were only a few with two single-occupant pools, and those were currently occupied by other guests. The in-ground pool before them was sized to comfortably fit at least four average-sized humanoids, so the two of them would be no issue. 

Vex locked the door behind them and took a deep breath while she still faced the door to settle the butterflies in her stomach. When she turned around Keyleth was staring at some spot on the floor near her and tapping her fingers rhythmically on the forearms folded across her chest. 

“Keyleth, we’ve seen each other in the nude before, a few times actually.” 

The taller woman unfolded her arms and shook her hands out a few times before letting out a nervous laugh, “Yeah but that was before I...before we really knew each other...It’s fine!” 

“I could wait until after you’re-“

“No! Really, it’s okay.”

With a roll of her forest green eyes, Vex moved to start unlacing her tunic but froze with a sudden hiss of pain through clenched teeth as her shoulder reminded her of its current limited mobility. 

Keyleth was immediately at her side, hands reaching for the shoulder Vex was holding before remembering she was out of spells for the day. Instead, she moved around to stand behind Vex, her fingers curling into fists over and over to soothe the anxious buzz beneath her mud-streaked skin. There were too many textures on her skin, too many sounds she could hear, too much pale skin she  _ could _ be revealing right now. 

“It’s torn back here,” the druid murmured as her hands found the edges of the tear. She’d meant to just give it a little tug, just to see how strong the fabric was before using Mending, but as she pulled there was a sharp knock at the door and-

_ RRRRIIP! _

“Keyleth?” 

“Mmmhmm…” 

“Did...Did you just rip my shirt in half?” Vex turned as she said this, one brow arched high with an amused, slightly proud smirk. 

“Um...maybe?”The red-head swallowed drily as Vex snickered and walked over to answer the door, cracking it open for a moment before opening it fully to reveal Pike in her sleep clothes holding a small green glass jar in one hand. 

“Oh! Keyleth! I thought you’d already gone to bed!” The white-haired gnome looked to Vex and handed the small jar off before noticing Keyleth, who looked very much like a deer caught in the headlights. The red-head blushed upon seeing the smooth, bare skin of Vex’s back, though she tried to seem like she wasn’t staring. Pike noticed- of course- and smirked up at Vex, who was staring daggers down at the white-haired, cherub-faced Pike Trickfoot, a woman clearly on a matchmaking mission. 

“Well, this is perfect! I was going to have Vex rub this on her shoulder to help with swelling, but it’ll be so much easier if you help! Can you do that?”

Keyleth blinked out of her daze and pressed her lips together firmly, nodding a few times as she shuffled uncomfortably in place. She needed to get out of these muddy clothes before she screamed. 

Ever perceptive, Vex noticed Keyleth’s shoulders start to lift towards her ears, something she’d come to recognize as one of the signs Keyleth was getting a little overwhelmed. This prompted her to turn back to Pike with a syrupy sweetness to her voice. 

“It was nice of you to bring this all the way down, but if you don’t mind, I’d like to get this mud out of my hair.” Vex narrowed her eyes at the gnome who bat her lashes innocently in return and sighed.

“Your fault for not hitting the baths before eating like the rest of us,” Pike retorted before flashing the two of them a bright smile.“I trust you to take good care of her, Keyleth!” 

Keyleth had already turned back around and was fiddling with the straps of her top, so she couldn’t see Pike give Vex a knowing smirk and two thumbs up before scampering back down the hall, “Sleep well! Let me know how the salve works!”

In a moment of childish impulsivity, she stuck her tongue out at Pike as she watched the cleric disappear down the hall and silently vowed to get revenge for her meddling. Vex locked the door behind her once more before walking back to the little wooden bench where she’d already slipped her boots off. Removing her shirt was much easier now, so Vex moved to undo the laces on her leggings, something she had done single-handedly before. The sound of splashing behind her let Vex know that Keyleth had entered the small pool.

When Vex was finally free of her small-clothes she turned just in time to catch a glimpse of red-hair before Keyleth ducked her head completely beneath the steam-covered surface of the water.

The heat of the water immediately relieved some of the tension in her shoulder as Vex sank up to her neck and let her head rest against the stone lip of the pool as she waited for Keyleth to surface again. After a handful of seconds, she surfaced, her entire face flushed from the heat as she fixed her eyes on Vex and chewed nervously on her bottom lip. 

“Um, do you want help with your hair too?” Keyleth murmured, eyes flicking to the handful of glass bottles of varying shapes and sizes lining the edge of the pool near the underwater shelf Vex sat upon. “I could wash it for you…”

\---

The rest of the bath had gone on without much incident or interesting conversation as the druid remained quiet as she worked despite all of Vex’s attempts at conversation. Keyleth helped wash Vex’s hair before she returned to the other side of the pool and scrubbed roughly at the grime on her own skin with a soapy sea-sponge. 

Despite trying various silky conditioning creams and expensive scented oils, nothing seemed to be working, so Keyleth resigned herself to the reality that it would likely have to be cut. The sight of Vex’ahlia’s shapely backside rising above the water as she stepped out of the pool and grabbed a towel shocked Keyleth from her thoughts, and though she tried, she couldn't seem to avert her gaze.

When Vex turned back around, she’d donned the soft white robe they’d both been provided at the reception desk and stood in a silly pose to show it off, meeting the intense stare of Keyleth. 

“Does this robe look good on me, Kiki?” The ranger questioned teasingly.

Keyleth nodded before casting her gaze downwards shyly, “I think you’d look good in anything.” 

The dark-haired half-elf smiled adoringly in return and made a big show of carefully placing her hands over her eyes to block her view and allow Keyleth to maintain her modesty as she exited the pool. After a few moments of splashing followed by the sound of wet feet hitting the smooth stone tile, Keyleth cleared her throat and Vex turned to find the taller woman wearing an identical robe, though it ended an inch or two above her knees, whereas Vex’s hung a few inches below. 

“I uh, do you want to go back to the room so I can put that stuff on your shoulder?” Keyleth inquired, shifting her weight back and forth between her feet as she fiddled with the belt holding the robe shut. “I don’t have anything with me to cut my hair anyway.” 

Vex nodded and slid her feet into the little sandals they’d been provided before gathering her clothes. “Are you sure we have to cut it?” 

Keyleth nodded and heaved a sigh as she did the same, “I tried everything to get it out. It’s fine though, it’s just hair.”

\---

“You can press harder, Kiki, you aren’t going to break me,” Vex remarked casually after a while. 

They decided on Keyleth’s room and after a bit of nervous shuffling around had settled on the bed, Vex still in the robe to allow easier access to her shoulder. The druid currently kneeled behind Vex, long fingers pressing oh so gently into the tender flesh of her shoulder. 

Keyleth stilled after hearing Vex speak and hummed to let the woman know she’d heard before her slender hands moved to a new area and began to undo the tight coils of muscle there with steady pressure and slow circles of her thumbs. The groan Vex let out as she hit a particularly sore spot made Keyleth’s freckled cheeks flush a deep rosy hue, one that remained for the rest of the massage. 

“Are you just naturally talented at that, or did someone teach you?” Vex murmured, her head falling forward slightly as Keyleth’s touch made all the tension melt away. 

“My mom...When I was really young I’d get so worked up that I’d have like, muscle spasms in my neck and shoulders.” The druid explained softly, her fingers dragging slowly, reverently across the curves of Vex’s neck. “She’d lay on my bed with me and hug me in her arms really tightly. When I calmed down enough she’d work all the knots out so I’d be able to sleep.” 

Touch had never been easy for Keyleth, and yet she craved it. She loved sinking her fingers into Trinket’s thick fur or helping Vex braid her hair. She loved the feeling of sand between her toes but hated even a single grain in the sheets of her bed. A few times she’d even been chastised for giving in to the urge to rub her cheek against soft fabrics. People had always been the hardest for Keyleth. Sometimes she wanted nothing more than the tight squeeze of someone else’s arms around her, and yet a stray hand gripping her arm in the wrong place or resting on her shoulder without warning was often enough to send her jerking away like she’d been burned.

Before she had time to think about what she was doing, Keyleth bent forwards and pressed a kiss to the back of Vex’s neck because it looked like it would be so soft beneath her lips...and it was. 

When Keyleth felt Vex still beneath her she panicked, “There! Ha, I uh...kissed it better.” Her hands tangled nervously in front of her as Vex pulled the robe back on and rolled her shoulders a few times before slowly turning to face Keyleth.

The press of lips was definitely not what she’d expected, but it lit a fire within Vex’s very soul. Maybe she wasn’t too late...Maybe…

“Kiki, I think your kiss fixed me. Look.” Vex shrugged her shoulders and only felt a ghost of the pain she’d felt before. Spring green eyes flicked up briefly to see Vex moving her shoulder before Keyleth’s attention returned to a loose thread on the hem of her sleepwear. 

“Why don’t you drag that chair over to the edge of the bed? I can sit up here on the bed so I’m tall enough and we won’t be getting hair in your bed.” 

This sounded like a good idea to Keyleth, who was already dreading the prickly touch of freshly cut hair on her bare shoulders, so she rose from the bed and managed to make it to the chair without falling on her face. When she turned back around, Vex was watching her in a way that made her heart skip a beat, or at least feel like it’d done so. Keyleth couldn’t believe she’d kissed Vex, couldn’t believe she’d been staring so openly at Vex’s body in the bathhouse despite her own shyness. It wasn’t as if she didn’t want Vex to see her like that- she did- but Keyleth was pretty sure Vex only liked her as a friend, not a girlfriend. 

“Are you sure you want me doing this? I-”

Keyleth cut her off before she even had the chance to finish as she deposited the chair by the side of the bed, “I trust you, Vex.” 

And she did. 

She trusted Vex with every fiber of her being.

\---

Vex tackled the worst area first, trimming as close as she could to the chunk of hair trapped by the tar. It left the ends of Keyleth’s hair hanging just at chin level but luckily the rest of her hair was free from tar except for small spots here and there. As she worked her way around Keyleth’s head, Vex stopped every few minutes and made sure to brush the hair off of Keyleth’s shoulders whenever she saw the woman’s fingers begin to tap patterns on her bouncing thigh, a sign of her discomfort. 

They sat in silence as Vex worked, broken every now and again by a soft request for Keyleth to tilt her head this way or that. 

Keyleth spent that time just ruminating on the fact that Vex was stopping to brush the hair off her shoulders without asking if she needed to. Vex just knew. She’d noticed when Keyleth was getting nervous earlier in the bathhouse. She hadn’t chastised Keyleth for overstepping any boundaries after she’d brushed her lips across the curve of her neck. For a while, Keyleth allowed herself to exist in a dream world where Vex had feelings for her, but it was just that...a dream.

After about 25 minutes Vex set the shears on the bedside table and rose to grab a clean rag from her bag and dampen it in the pitcher of water next to the porcelain washbasin on the dresser. Vex wrung the extra water from the rag and returned, using the cloth to wipe away any hairs that were still lingering on Keyleth’s neck and shoulder. 

“It looks pretty good, if I do say so myself,” Vex admitted, her hand stilling on Keyleth’s shoulder when she noticed Keyleth’s bouncing leg and tapping fingers had stopped. “You okay?” 

The red-head stood abruptly and moved the chair back across the room, her willow frame remained facing away from Vex as she took a deep breath and decided to throw caution, routine, and fear to the wind. 

When she turned back around, newly trimmed auburn waves swinging freely, Vex found herself pinned in place by the intensity of Keyleth’s gaze as she stalked across the floor back towards the bed with purpose. 

Keyleth stopped at the edge of the bed where Vex was kneeling and shook out her hands a few times before folding her arms across her chest to hold herself together as she prepared to bare her soul to the woman before her. As much as she hated looking people in the eye for too long, Keyleth managed to get lost in the deep, juniper green of Vex’s gaze and time stretched out until it was a thin thread that snapped when Keyleth opened her mouth to speak.

“I...I really like you Vex.” 

The half-elf smiled adoringly and sighed, “I like you too, Kiki. You’re my closest friend, other than Vax of course.” 

Keyleth shook her head, teeth dragging across her bottom lip before she took a shaky breath and buried her face in her hands so she wouldn’t have to see Vex’s concern turn to rejection, “I like you more than...just friends.” 

The familiar touch of callused fingertips ghosted across her knuckles, gently tugging at Keyleth’s hands until her teary eyes were revealed to Vex who took in Keyleth’s expression and shaking hands and…

“Oh... _ Oh.” _

For an impossibly long time that might have been five seconds or five minutes, they just stared at each other, lost in each other’s eyes and in the pounding of their hearts in the silence of the room. 

“I thought...I thought you liked Vax?”

_ Smooth Vex, real smooth.  _

“No,” Keyleth scrunched up her nose ever so slightly at Vex’s question. “He was okay with it though, especially when I told him I liked you.” 

_ “ _ Oh...you like me?”  _ For Pelor’s sake, Vex. _

It felt like she was wading through a river of molasses as she tried to process what Keyleth meant. Vex had spent the past few months convincing herself that this could  _ never _ be a possibility because Vax had acted first, and now she was confronted with something she’d only ever dreamed of. 

When Keyleth noticed Vex looking up at her in awe, full lips parted in a little ‘O’ of surprise, she smiled and pulled gently out of Vex’s grip so she could guide those steady hands to rest over her heart. 

“You notice things other people don’t, you’re incredibly strong and brave, and you always put my comfort first and don’t seem to care about my quirks.” The red-headed woman released her hold on Vex’s hands and watched them fall limply to Vex’s sides, “So, yes. I like you.”

Keyleth took that moment to gently press her palms against the twin flames of Vex’s blushing cheeks, one thumb stroking across Vex’s bottom lip before she leaned closer. 

“I want to kiss you, Vex.”

_ Well, this night has certainly been full of twists and turns.  _

Vex nodded mutely before the molasses in her mind lifted and a river of clarity rushed in. She swallowed drily once,“Then kiss me already.”

Later, Keyleth would think back on the moment and wonder why she’d been so confident in initiating it considering it was her first kiss. It wasn’t a bad first kiss, but in true Keyleth fashion, she’d been a little clumsy trying to get closer to the edge of the bed and wound up practically tackling Vex onto the bed as she fell forward and their kiss ended abruptly in a tangle of limbs.

“Sorry! Oh gosh, I’m so sorry-”

Vex couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling past her lips, and soon she and Keyleth were both giggling as the lanky red-head laying atop her flopped to the side and covered her face with her hands again.

“I don’t know how to do any of this. I barely know how I get through my everyday tasks, and now I have to think about kissing?” The druid lamented, peeking through the cracks of her fingers to see Vex looking at her with unabashed awe and disbelief. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“I just...I convinced myself that would never happen, and then...it just did.” Her tone was hushed as if she was afraid to speak too loud lest she wake herself from this dream. Vex dared to reach out and touch the newly trimmed locks sprawled across the blanket next to her like a splash of molten copper. The druid’s eyes sparkled with mirth, her lips twisting into a wry smirk before she dropped her hands from her face and rolled onto her side. 

“Hm, well what if it happened again?” 

When Vex moved, Keyleth did too. They met somewhere in the middle, a slow tangle of hesitant seeking hands and lazy kisses that made Keyleth feel like she was being doused in warm afternoon sunshine. One of Vex’s hands grabbed a hold of Keyleth’s hip, dragging the lanky woman towards her lap until the other woman’s knees hit the bed on either side of Vex’s hips, one hand gripping at the collar of the robe she wore. Keyleth’s other hand was pressed into the bed beside Vex’ahlia’s head, fingers laced firmly together to ground Keyleth against the electric sensation of every nerve in her body coming to life that balanced on the line between ‘too much’ and ‘just enough’ stimulation. 

They shared lazy kisses for a while, slow and sweet like honey, before Vex’s mouth parted and her tongue slowly dragged across Keyleth’s bottom lip. The willowy form above her shuddered in response and Vex reflexively dug her fingers a little harder into the curve of Keyleth’s hip bone. Despite her response, Keyleth seemed unsure of herself, so Vex pulled back and lifted the hand from Keyleth’s hip to gingerly caress the curve of her high cheekbone with soft strokes of her thumb, a touch that Keyleth leaned into with a content sigh. 

“We don’t have to do anything else right now if you don’t want to, darling,” Vex whispered assuringly as she felt the small puffs of Keyleth’s breath against her lips. “I’m not going to ask for anything you aren’t ready to give.”

The eyes above her had darkened to a shade that reminded Vex’ahlia of the ferns that grew along the edges of Syngorn that bled into the verdant wilds around it and reflected within them Vex saw a whole spectrum of emotions.

\---

Keyleth had never kissed anyone before, but she was starting to understand what all the fuss was about. There was a steady hum under her skin, like a low current passing through her that sparked like a live wire whenever her body met with Vex’s. It felt like her heart was a bird beating against her ribcage, trying to break free from her body because it didn’t belong to her anymore. 

For the first time, Keyleth didn’t feel like she was missing something, didn’t feel like there was some big secret everyone else knew because it was right here before her. The missing piece of her soul that settled her restless spirit and helped when the thunder in her bones grew too loud to bear. 

“Everything. You can have everything, Vex. It’s already yours.” 

“It’s mine?” Vex echoed faintly, her breath catching in her throat when Keyleth rolled her eyes impatiently and surged forward recklessly to kiss the tense pull of doubt away from the corners of her lips. She continued to kiss Vex, exploring the planes of her face with tender brushes of her lips until Vex had regained her wits and moved to meet the lips of the miracle above her. 

When their lips met this time, there was nothing soft about it. They crashed into each other with the fervor of two opposing forces of nature, lips, and hands frantic and exuberant in their exploration of this uncharted territory. 

Keyleth’s hands couldn’t decide where they wanted to be, flitting about to and fro while her mind melted into a warm hazy mess as Vex’s took control of the kiss. The hand cupping Keyleth’s face slid back, fingers raking through the loose auburn curls before gripping tighter until she felt Keyleth’s hips press closer to her own in response. The goddess above her made a small sound of delight in the back of her throat as her hands finally, timidly, began to tug at the collar of Vex’s robe until the woman shrugged out of it and left herself bare-chested without ever breaking the kiss.

After a moment, Keyleth murmured, “Mm, Vex?” 

Vex pulled herself away, reluctantly, from the addictive taste of sunshine and summer storms that lingered on Keyleth’s lips and lay there panting for a moment as Keyleth’s slender fingers traced along the edges of her collarbones. 

“I...I want you to show me,” Keyleth hummed nervously for a moment, shifting atop Vex restlessly as she tried to figure out exactly what words to use. “I want you to show me what to do. I don’t know how…”

“Are you asking me to show you how two women fuck?” Vex quipped teasingly. 

Her druid blushed at that and nodded, gaze locked firmly on Vex’s mouth instead of her eyes for fear of what secrets Vex might discover if their gazes met. Keyleth’s fingers tapped their usual pattern against the curve of Vex’s shoulder, the rhythmic beat soothing the storm raging just beneath the surface of her skin. There were only a few times in her life so far where Keyleth had felt the heat of arousal pooling low in her stomach. Most of the time, carnal pleasures of the flesh like this seemed so confusing and esoteric that it made Keyleth anxious to even imagine herself in a similar situation. 

This was not one of those times. Keyleth wasn’t anxious, as timid as she may have seemed, but instead was filled the same kind of driven focus that usually overtook her when doing something she really enjoyed. She had a feeling that sex with Vex was going to be one of her favorite activities soon enough, and the distant idea of doing this more in the future delighted her to no end. 

The dark-haired beauty beneath her gripped at her thin waist and reversed their positions so Keyleth lay beneath her in a breathless heap of willowy limbs, her eyes wide and shining with excitement. 

“Not tonight,” Vex commented off-handedly, brushing a stray curl away from Keyleth’s sun-kissed face before she moved those fingers down to trace across the top of Keyleth’s thin shift. When she spoke again, her voice was rough with want, “Tonight I’m going to show you how two women make love.” 

Before continuing any further Vex sat up, settling back on the thighs she was straddling before encouraging Keyleth to rise as well. The other woman was staring unabashedly at the bare chest in front of her, hands twitching where they rested against Vex’s shapely waist at the temptation of all the soft, exposed skin. 

“Can you look at me, Keyleth?” Vex waited a long moment until Keyleth’s gaze slid reluctantly to meet hers before continuing, “I know things can get overwhelming for you, so I need you to promise that if you don’t like something or want me to stop or need a break, you’ll tell me.”

Keyleth nodded, “I promise...What if...What if I don’t know what I like? I haven’t...explore much.” She admitted sheepishly.

The half-elf perched atop Keyleth’s thighs smiled adoringly and brought both of her hands to cup the slender face before her, “Well that’s the fun part, darling. We get to explore what kinds of things you like…”

Her lips brushed across Keyleth’s lips teasingly before sliding across her sharp jaw, pressing a number of soft, sweet kisses there before continuing to kiss down the pale length of Keyleth’s neck. She sighed contentedly and Vex felt the tension begin to melt away bit by bit as she continued her path down. When she reached the curve where shoulder and neck met Vex parted her lips and dragged her teeth gently across the unmarked skin there. 

Keyleth squirmed gleefully at the sensation, gasping when Vex bit down and sucked a hickie that immediately stood out against the pale ivory of her neck. Beneath her, Vex felt Keyleth’s hips roll forwards, eager for any kind of friction there. 

“Darling, you can touch me. You don’t have to keep your hands still.” 

That was all the encouragement Keyleth needed. Her hands skimmed across the dips low on Vex’s back, up the soft planes of muscles across her back from years of using a bow, and around the curve of her ribs until each hand was filled with the soft weight of Vex’s breasts and her brain was full of static. It didn’t help that Vex continued her campaign of leaving love bites all across Keyleth’s neck, they could be healed in the morning if she didn’t want anyone else seeing, but for now, Keyleth seemed to be enjoying the sharp sting of her teeth. 

When the buzzing in her head cleared enough to think, Keyleth began her exploration. Her sensitive fingertips traced meaningless patterns across the soft flesh, working slowly closer and closer to the stiff peaks of dusty rose that ached for her touch. However, instead of paying any attention to Vex’s nipples, Keyleth pressed her palms flat against Vex’ahlia’s ribs and dragged her heated touch down until she found the strong thighs bracketing her hips. 

Vex made a small sound of frustration when Keyleth abandoned the gentle care she was paying to her ample bosom and instead continued down towards the heat between her thighs. She exacted her revenge by moving from Keyleth’s neck to the neckline of her shift, brushing kisses across the seam that lay across the freckled skin there. 

“Lift your arms Keyleth.”

It took a moment for the request to register, but Keyleth clumsily complied and after a bit of struggle sat beneath Vex in only her underwear. A pretty blush colored the tops of Keyleth’s small, perky breasts and Vex thought there had never been a prettier sight. The red-head was sprawled across the pillows at the top of the bed, her chest rising and falling quickly as Vex tossed her shift and the robe she’d been wearing to some dark corner of the room. 

“Pelor above, you’re beautiful Keyleth.” Vex groaned before falling forward, taking one of the petal pink nipples between her lips while her hand found the other breast, cupping it in her hand before dragging her thumb teasingly across the stiff flesh there. She smiled against the supple flesh beneath her mouth and swirled her tongue devilishly around Keyleth’s nipple before sucking as she pulled away with a light drag of her teeth. Keyleth mewled beneath her, back arching to chase Vex’s mouth as it retreated and found contact with her kiss-swollen lips again. 

“Vex,” Keyleth complained against the hungry press of the woman’s lips, her own nails digging into the meat of Vex’s thighs as she tried to pull her closer. 

“Relax, little flower. Let me take care of you.” 

The druid groaned into the heated kiss, her tongue lashing out at Vex’s to prove her impatience. Vex meant to press her hips closer and pin the goddess beneath to the bed, but Keyleth- it seemed- had other plans. She palmed the shapely curve of Vex’s ass and lifted one thigh as much as she could with Vex straddling them. 

When she rolled her hips forward again, Vex found herself gasping into Keyleth’s mouth as her sex pressed against the heated skin, leaving a trail of slick arousal in her wake. 

“You minx,” Vex growled, breathless from the sudden shock of pleasure that had turned the embers between her thighs into a roaring inferno. 

Keyleth pulled back from the kiss and hummed with content at having elicited such a response from Vex, her lust darkened eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“I want you to touch me.” 

Vex trailed a finger along the curve of Keyleth’s breast, “I am touching you.” 

Keyleth pouted, her cheeks a brilliant shade of red as she whined, “Veeeex. I want you to touch me...down there.” 

“Down where?” Vex cooed, “Here?” She pinched at a ticklish spot on Keyleth’s side, drawing a reluctant giggle from the gorgeous woman beneath her who was still trying to pout despite the laughter. 

\---

Vex continued to explore Keyleth’s body with a frustratingly light touch, one that left Keyleth restless and feeling both over and understimulated at the same time. There were too many moving parts and different sensations on her skin. 

Being the attentive person she was, Vex took note as Keyleth moved her hands from her hips to the bedspread, to her own hair, and then to Vex’s hair all within the span of two minutes. After Keyleth’s fingers began to stir nervously against the dimples in her back once more Vex pulled back from where she’d been brushing kisses across the waistband of Keyleth’s smallclothes and took one of the wandering hands in her own.

“What’s wrong darling?”

Keyleth groaned, her free hand moving up to tug and twist on her newly trimmed favorite piece to fiddle with as she threw her head back against the pillows.

“There’s too much...and not enough at the same time,” Keyleth paused and shook her head as she searched for the words to describe what she was feeling. “I can’t focus on the good sensations because I’m so busy moving my hands and trying to figure out what to do with them.” 

After pressing a soft kiss to the back of Keyleth’s hand, Vex climbed carefully off the bed and located the robe she’d been wearing earlier. From her prone position on the bed, Keyleth watched Vex remove the soft fabric belt from the robe before returning to kneel on the bed beside her. 

“You absolutely do not need to say yes, but if you think it might help, sometimes removing one of the sources of stimulation can be helpful,” Vex spoke softly, holding the belt out so Keyleth could feel the fabric herself. “I could just bind your wrists together, loosely, and if that wasn’t enough I could anchor them to the headboard.” 

Keyleth nodded slowly, “I want to at least try.” 

After asking Keyleth to confirm once more, Vex gently helped guide her arms above her head, letting the red-head find a comfortable resting position before she slowly began to bind her wrists together. It was loose enough that it could be very quickly untied but restrictive enough to provide feedback should Keyleth try to move her wrists apart. 

“Are you comfortable love?” Vex whispered, brushing a soft kiss across Keyleth’s forehead. 

After taking a deep breath to quell the initial anxiety she felt at being restrained, Keyleth nodded and smiled shyly at Vex. The dark-haired woman pressed a final kiss to Keyleth’s lips before descending back down her body where she  _ finally  _ hooked her fingers in the waistband of Keyleth’s smallclothes and removed them with a gentle tug. 

Vex just sat for a moment, eyes drinking in the sight before her. The love bites showing all over Keyleth’s neck and upper chest, the flush across her high cheekbones, the copper halo sprawled on the pillow beneath her, but most important to Vex were the verdant eyes looking down at her with such trust, affection, and want.

\---

The arousal that started as a slow-burning ember in the pit of her stomach had grown into a full-blown firestorm now. Keyleth pressed her thighs together uselessly, knowing it would do nothing to stop the ache there, and watched as Vex bent over and pressed a kiss right over the spot where Keyleth’s heartbeat against her chest the hardest.

Everywhere Vex touched became alight with fire and electricity, her palms leaving a smoldering trail in their wake as they glided down the planes of Keyleth’s slender form.

“ _ Vex, please.”  _

After the amount of work-up she’d put Keyleth through, Vex finally decided to have mercy on the poor druid and settled herself comfortably between Keyleth’s slender, toned thighs. The legs spread welcomingly as her palms slid to cup them from beneath, holding them slightly of the bed as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss atop the deep auburn curls. 

Keyleth’s hips twitched towards the contact in desperate search of more friction, more touching, more anything. She had to keep closing her eyes because the sight of Vex looking up at her through those thick lashes was enough to shortcircuit her brain on a normal day, let alone after all this lead-up.

With a soft sound of delight, Vex parted the glistening folds before her with a gentle press of her tongue and dug her fingers into Keyleth’s thighs when the heady taste of Keyleth’s arousal hit her. She had to remind herself to slow down a bit considering this was Keyleth’s first foray into physical intimacy, but  _ fuck  _ she just wanted to make the woman fall apart over and over and over. 

Above her, Keyleth had her eyes squeezed tightly shut as Vex’s dextrous tongue dragged a long trail up...up...up…

“ _ Oh!” _

That breathy gasp was enough to send a shudder through Vex’s body, as it was a sound she’d only ever heard in her dreams if she were even lucky enough to hear it then. She used to wake from those dreams, wet with arousal and laden with guilt for having dreamed such things. And now? Now she was buried between the thighs of the very woman she’d been pining after for months, and her heart was about ready to burst with joy. 

Keyleth whimpered as she felt Vex’s tongue circle the swollen bud of her clit slowly before lashing over it a moment later, her heels digging into the bed as she tried desperately to press herself closer to the source of her pleasure. 

She wanted to bury her fingers in the dark brown tresses that currently tickled the tops and sides of her thighs, but the belt tied around her wrists held firm against her tugging. In the back of her mind a seed of discomfort began to sprout at the reminder of being restrained, her fingers fluttering uselessly as Vex’s tongue flattened against her clit. 

The few times she’d touched herself usually ended disappointingly, so the amount of pleasure she was experiencing was new and  _ a lot _ , if Keyleth was being honest with herself. Once upon a time she’d been afraid of having someone’s mouth on her simply from the fear of not liking the sensation. 

Boy was she wrong. 

Vex’s tongue was relentless in its exploration and experimentation. She changed up the pressure, pattern, location, and speed as she attempted to find the things that seemed to work best. 

When Vex moved her tongue down to Keyleth’s entrance she felt the woman above her still, her thighs trembling as Vex pressed her tongue forward and was greeted with more of Keyleth’s musky arousal. 

“Gods above Keyleth,” The ranger moaned as she gathered more of Keyleth’s own slick and dragged her tongue upwards to worship her clit once more. “You’re so perfect.” 

Keyleth didn’t reply. She was currently trying to focus on the intense mounting pleasure she felt in the pit of her stomach, but it was hard to do that when it felt like her body was an echo chamber for the sensations she felt. The newness of having a tongue being the cause of stimulation between her legs, the slightly rough bed sheets beneath her back, and the restrictive belt around her wrists...the buzz beneath her skin was now an infuriating mix of anxiety-inducing overstimulation and the electric touch of arousal.

She didn’t want to say anything to Vex just yet because she felt her release drawing closer and because she really  _ did _ enjoy this, this was just one of the times her body couldn’t handle so many different or new feelings. However, the roaring thunder in her bones was getting harder to ignore and her hands ached to vanquish the storm with her usual methods of self-soothing.

Luckily for her, Vex had noticed the change in her squirming- less from pleasure and more of a restless, uncomfortable movement- and pulled back slightly to look up. Keyleth’s hands were balled tightly into fists, knuckles white with the intensity of her grip, and her bottom lip looked like it was bleeding lightly from how much she’d been chewing on it. 

**\---***---***---***---***---*****

When Keyleth felt Vex’s mouth pull away she let out a strangled sob, her nails digging into her palms as her back arched desperately. She was _so_ _close_ to finally orgasming, but instead Vex was moving up her body and abandoning her aching sex. 

“Keyleth?”

Vex’s soft, worried whisper cut through the haze of arousal and static in Keyleth’s mind like an arrow did through the air after being fired. She kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut for a moment more as she took a few deep, shuddering breaths. The woman above her brushed errant copper strands off of her face before cupping a freckled, flushed cheek reverently.

“Darling, I’m going to untie you, okay?” 

Keyleth almost told her not to. Almost begged for her to finish what she’d started between her legs, but the roar in her head was too loud to drown out now and Keyleth felt her breathing quicken as panic started trickling into her bloodstream. 

Her earlier work was easily undone, as it was meant to be, and Vex pressed a kiss to each of Keyleth’s wrists before allowing the woman to do what she needed to with her hands. 

“Breath, my little flower. You’re okay.” Vex cooed softly, laying beside Keyleth as the woman pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. “Do you want me to touch you or-” 

She didn’t have time to finish asking because after shaking her hands out a few times, Keyleth rolled onto her side and buried her face in the crook of Vex’s neck. As she wiggled closer, her limbs pulled in and she scrunched herself into as tight a ball as possible while Vex wrapped her arms around Keyleth and held her close. 

The druid’s arms were crossed tightly over her chest, her fingers tapping their favorite pattern against her upper arms. As the minutes passed, she continued taking deep, shaky breaths and tried to focus on the feel of Vex holding her instead of the unwelcome buzz of overstimulated nerves spreading across her body that made it feel like she was about to come out of her skin.

Vex hummed a soft tuned her mother used to sing when she was little, her lips pressing soft kisses to the top of Keyleth’s head every so often as she felt the ball of tense half-elf slowly relax in her arms over the next few minutes. 

When Keyleth finally pulled away to untuck her legs and arms, Vex pulled back and gently tipped Keyleth’s chin up so she could look at her face. She wiped at the few salty trails across her lover’s cheeks with a gentle caress of her thumb and just waited for Keyleth to come back to herself. 

**\---***---***---***---***---*****

“I’m s-”

Vex shushed her softly and shook her head resolutely, “Do  _ not  _ apologize Keyleth.” 

The red-head looked up at her through damp eyelashes, her teeth working nervously at her bottom lip before Vex brought her thumb there and gently urged her to stop with soft strokes. 

“I don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t or shouldn’t say no, or stop, or slow down. It’s really important to me that you’re comfortable and enjoying yourself, and I can’t do that if you don’t let me know how you’re doing.” Vex smoothed her hand over the back of Keyleth’s head, which sheepishly nodded in response to her words.

“There were just too many things...I-I really liked having your mouth down there, but with everything else I was overwhelmed because it was a lot of new sensations.” Keyleth sighed shakily and reached one of her hands up to card through Vex’s long, dark locks like she’d wanted to do minutes ago when the ranger was between her thighs. 

Vex nodded and pressed another kiss to Keyleth’s forehead, “I figured. Why don’t we stop and-”

“No!” Keyleth was flushing pink again, her eyes wide as her thighs pressed together to quell some of the ache she felt there. “I’m...I was so close and I’m still really turned on and I want you, Vex.” 

The ranger’s lips pursed as she considered Keyleth’s words carefully, her deep green hues observing the face before her carefully for any hint of discomfort there. All she saw was love, well that and a hefty amount of lust. 

“Only if you are absolutely sure you can handle this tonight, Keyleth,” Vex said firmly. 

Keyleth nodded jerkily, the fingers in Vex’s hair tightening slightly as she leaned in to press a kiss to the tense mouth before her. “I’m sure. I think it would be worse if I didn’t finish. Just,” The red-head sighed and looked away from Vex’s searching gaze. “Just use your fingers maybe? Since that’s what I’m used to?”

“I can do that.” 

“And...hold my hand? It helped ground me earlier when we were kissing.” Keyleth murmured, verdant eyes hesitantly moving back to Vex’s face to see how the woman had reacted to her request. 

Vex smiled adoringly and nodded, “I can do that too. Do you want to lay like this, or on your back?” 

After a moment of deliberation, Keyleth rolled onto her back as Vex moved to prop herself up on one arm, her body stretching out beside the gorgeous red-head as she reached up and tangled her fingers through Keyleth’s next to her head. The other hand began softly tracing across the various lovebites across Keyleth’s neck, connecting them like one would when pointing up at the constellations in the night sky. 

She spent a few minutes working Keyleth’s body back to life with light touches and soft whispers of adoration. Vex’s hand slowly made its way down the slender form beneath her, stopping to gently brush her reverent fingers across the puffy, stiffened peaks of her nipples before continuing down. When she finally reached the damp curls, Keyleth’s thighs opened for her and she could see the shine of slick coating the inside of her thighs. 

“Are you still okay, my little flower?” Vex whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Keyleth’s lips, which spread into a smile beneath her touch. 

“I like it when you call me that, it makes me feel gooey in my heart.” Keyleth admitted softly before grinning. “And yes, I’m very okay now that you’re here and not too far to reach. I feel here, and safe...and I love you.” 

The admission surprised both of them given they’d only just confessed their feelings for each other, but Keyleth blushed and surged forward to kiss Vex as she repeated herself. “I love you, Vex’ahlia.” 

Vex felt like she’d just thrown back a shot of pure sunshine. Warmth washed over her body and she felt a few tears of happiness spring to her eyes as she kissed Keyleth back giddily.

“Wow. I love you too Keyleth.” 

As she spoke, her fingers slowly delved between slick folds, drawing a shaky gasp from Keyleth who was clearly still very sensitive and very aroused. With a devious smile, Vex decided to test a little theory she’d always had regarding Keyleth.

“Little flower, tell me what you want. Tell me how to touch you, how to make you scream.” Vex said her register a bit lower and her voice rough with want. She could tell the sudden change in pitch and tone was affecting Keyleth because her eyes widened, pupils now blown wide with lust as she swallowed drily. 

“I-I want you inside me, Vex. Go slowly, please.” 

Vex nodded, two fingers slowly circling Keyleth’s sensitive clit once before trailing down through the swollen folds to her awaiting entrance. She pressed forward gently with a single finger until it slid in its full length with little resistance. Keyleth gasped into Vex’s kiss, her hips twitching forward to try and fuck herself on the finger, though Vex prevented that from happening by removing the finger completely. 

She held her hand aloft and nipped at Keyleth’s jaw, “Look how wet you are, my love. You must want me so badly. Do you think you could handle two fingers, or are you happy with one?” 

Vex’s voice was like velvet and sin to Keyleth’s ears, a wave of heat pulsing through her core as she scrambled to reply, “Two! Please!”

Keyleth knew she wouldn’t last long, especially under Vex’s skilled fingers. The woman above her smiled against the curve of her neck as she gave a quick squeeze of Keyleth’s hand to make sure she was still okay. The fingers laced through hers squeezed back quickly and Vex felt Keyleth’s hips tilt forward, begging to be filled once more. 

Once again, Vex pressed slowly into the heat of Keyleth’s cunt, taking her time to make sure Keyleth was okay with the gentle stretch of two fingers as she pushed forward until she had bottomed out. Keyleth’s kiss swollen lips parted and a breathy feminine moan escaped before she could stop it, her free hand gripping the bedspread and tugging at it as Vex began to thrust her fingers slowly and rhythmically. 

Vex kept her pace slow for a while until Keyleth began whispering soft pleas in between the saccharine kisses they shared lazily, and only then did she begin thrusting faster, relishing in the obscenely slick sounds filling the room around them. 

“Oh, Vex! Can I…” She trailed off, small breasts lifting towards the ceiling as her back arched off the bed in response to Vex gently curling the fingers. “I want to touch myself too...I want to help.” 

The woman smiled and nodded, watching as Keyleth’s hand released its grip on the bedspread and moved quickly to join Vex’s hand between her thighs. Shaking fingers found the stiff, swollen bud of her clit and she nearly came at the first touch. After a few moments, she found her rhythm and circled the sensitive bundle of nerves lightly with the pads of two fingers as Vex continued her own ministrations. 

Their lips met again and again in a mix of tender, hungry, and sweet kisses. Ones that made Keyleth’s soul soar because even after the brief meltdown earlier, she felt completely safe under Vex’s touch and didn’t feel a hint of the rumble of thunder anywhere in her body. 

She only felt the molten heat dripping from her sex as her inner walls began to flutter, signaling her release drawing near. Keyleth whimpered into Vex’s mouth as the woman drew their tongues into a slow, languid tangle, her fingers stuttering in their circles as her lust hazy brain tried to remember what she was supposed to be doing. 

“Ah! Vex!” 

“You’re so close, aren’t you love?” Vex crowed, her dark-green eyes nearly black with lust now. “Would you like to finish?”

Keyleth writhed beneath her, shuddering as she nodded desperately and tried to continue to move her fingers. The press of Vex’s body against her side and the comforting grip of their intertwined fingers kept Keyleth grounded as her pleasure mounted.

“Please! Vex, make me come.” 

The request was gasped out breathlessly, and the feverish look in Keyleth’s eyes was more than enough encouragement for Vex.

“Don’t close your eyes, I want to watch you fall apart.”

Keyleth locked eyes with Vex in her usual intense manner, and Vex felt her soul open willfully to the seeking gaze. After the red-head complied with her command, Vex pressed a final sweet kiss to Keyleth’s lips before pressing up onto her arm more fully to get better leverage.

With a few quick thrusts of her fingers, she brought Keyleth right to the precipice of her release before she finally curled her fingers and pressed against the soft spot that made Keyleth’s whole body go stiff. 

“Let go, Keyleth. Come for me.” 

And then, she did. 

“ _ Vex _ !” 

Keyleth hadn’t even thought to try and muffle her cry, but it was definitely loud enough that one of their party members in a nearby room could have heard it if they were still awake. Her body arched off the bed, hips twitching as her release crashed into her and set every nerve alight with a delicious burn. True to her word she kept her eyes open and seeing her pleasure and love reflected in Vex’s eyes was enough to make her heart feel ready to burst. 

As Keyleth’s walls clamped hungrily down on her fingers, Vex smiled and cooed soothing phrases as she gently fucked Keyleth through her orgasm.

“You’re doing so well Keyleth. Gods, you look so beautiful coming around my fingers.” Vex pressed a soft kiss to Keyleth’s cheek as her fingers slowed and the twitching aftershocks of Keyleth’s climax began to fade. 

\---

Keyleth finally found the ability to speak again and pressed her forehead to Vex’s as her breathing returned slowly to normal. 

“I...I love you so much. Thank you for taking care of me.” She whispered, though soon a thought came to mind and she frowned slightly. “What about you? Do you...Can I do anything for you?”

Vex sighed happily and shook her head, “You don’t have to do anything. I can do it myself, won’t take long.” She paused and pressed a kiss to the tip of Keyleth’s freckled nose. “Not that I  _ don’t  _ want you to reciprocate, I just don’t want to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

The druid rolled her eyes, shivering slightly when Vex finally removed her fingers with a slick sound. She sat up and winked down at Keyleth before closing her mouth around the shining fingers, moaning as the wild, musky taste of Keyleth’s release spread across her tongue. There was a strangled sound from Keyleth below, who was staring with unabashed interest and flushing a deep rosy color. 

“My thigh.” Keyleth finally croaked after watching Vex clean her fingers off very thoroughly, like a smug cat cleaning its paw after receiving a delicious meal. She cleared her throat and tried again, “You can use my thigh. I want you to. It was...I really liked it earlier because I felt helpful without worrying about not knowing what to do.” 

It was Vex’s turn to be shocked into silence. She blinked a few times before opening her mouth, looking down at Keyleth’s thigh, and looking back to Keyleth’s face. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure Vex. It was,” Keyleth blushed scarlet. “It was really hot.” 

The dark-haired woman smirked, preening under the compliment before she leaned forward and pressed a slow kiss to Keyleth’s lips. The kiss was broken when Keyleth pulled away and dragged herself into a semi-seated position against the pillows behind her.

“Use me Vex…” Keyleth whispered, wetting her lips before reaching forward with the hand that Vex had been holding, offering it once again to be their anchoring point. “I may have...um...Imayhavehadadreamlikethisonce.” 

Vex’s eyes widened upon hearing that, “Oh. You’ll have to tell me about this dream someday.” She took the offered hand and laced their fingers together once more before moving to straddle one of Keyleth’s toned thighs.

The fingers on Keyleth’s free hand fluttered excitedly as Vex sank slowly until slick heat met smooth freckled skin. Since Keyleth was sitting up a bit, Vex reached out with her other hand and placed it on Keyleth’s shoulder to steady herself as she rolled her hips forward once, a shudder wracking through her body as her clit finally received some much-needed friction.

“Fuck.” 

The expletive was hissed through clenched teeth as Vex began a slow grind on Keyleth’s offered thigh, her slick painting the patch of skin beneath, delighting Keyleth to no end. She loved seeing how much this affected Vex, especially since all of this was just from Vex touching Keyleth and getting her off, Keyleth had barely laid her hands on the woman tonight. Vex whimpered and leaned forward with seeking lips which quickly met Keyleth’s in a hungry, desperate kiss.

Keyleth reached up slowly with her free hand and cupped the swell of Vex’s breast in her palm as they kissed, her thumb flicking over a perked nipple and drawing a dirty gasp from the woman grinding against her thigh. 

Vex knew she wasn’t going to last long, she’d been strung tighter than her bow all night and the fact that Keyleth had  _ asked _ her to use her thigh to get off was still blowing her mind. Her hips stuttered in their rhythm as Keyleth lifted the thigh a bit off the bed, changing the angle of Vex’s grind so she was once more hitting the curved edge of her pelvic bone with every thrust. 

“Fuck!” She repeated, a whiny edge coming into her voice as she leaned forwards and lost herself for minutes in the sensation she felt both physically and emotionally right now. 

Keyleth’s hand left its worship of Vex’s breasts to palm the swell of her shapely ass and tug her in more firmly as her hips began stuttering in their rhythm. Vex’s head dropped to rest on Keyleth’s shoulder as her breaths became quicker, shorter, and interspersed with moans and gasps that had the tips of Keyleth’s gentle pointed ears turning bright red. 

“I love you so much, Vex.” The druid murmured adoringly as Vex whimpered, her puffed breaths landing against Keyleth’s collarbone. 

The hand Vex had braced on Keyleth’s shoulder moved quickly between her own thighs as she felt her cunt clench desperately around nothing. Vex’s finger sought the swollen bud of her clit, and when they found it, circled it sloppily and quickly as she reached the precipice of her mounting pleasure. 

“Let go, Vex. Come for me.” Keyleth whispered, echoing Vex’s earlier words to her. 

Vex’ahlia came with a shout that made Keyleth shiver with newfound delight, her fingers continuing to circle her clit uncoordinatedly while working through the twitching aftershocks of her orgasm. The sharp, sudden sting of teeth on her neck had her gasping, body trembling as a second release slammed into her, much to her surprise. 

Keyleth continued to suck a deep hickey on Vex’s neck in retaliation for earlier, but also because she was dying to see what it would look like against the smooth curve of her throat. Eventually the woman in her arms stopped moving her hips and just flopped to the side in a very exaggerated way, her breasts heaving as she panted to catch her breath. 

\---

They lay there in comfortable silence for a while after cleaning up with a few damp rags, fingers just tracing meaningless patterns on their cooling skin before Keyleth finally yawned so hard her jaw cracked and Vex looked up to see the red-head blinking blearily- and adorably- down at Vex. 

“Vex, I wanna hold you,” Keyleth admitted, arms reaching out in invitation as she yawned again.

Vex shimmed into Keyleth’s embrace beneath the covers, thanking the gods above for the gift she’d been given this night as she pressed her head into Keyleth’s chest where her heartbeat was loudest. 

“Love you.” 

“I love you, too. Good night my little flower.” 

They wound their limbs around each other in a comfortable tangle, and after a few more mumbles from Keyleth, the only sounds coming out of her were soft snores that made Vex smile fondly before she snuggled into the warm body next to her and fell into a much-needed sleep. 

_ The next morning… _

“Pike, what if Kiki’s hurt or somethin’? She never sleeps this late!” 

The cleric sighed from her spot atop Grog’s shoulder. She truly doubted that was the case, but there was definitely a part of her that was dying to know if anything had happened between her two friends last night. They hadn’t checked in Vex’s room yet, but Pike had a strong suspicion she wouldn’t be there if they looked. 

“Okay, Grog. We’ll just peek  in really quickly to see if Keyleth is okay, but first, we’re going to knock one more time!” Pike explained, leaning forward to rap her small knuckles against the wooden door three more times. 

After waiting and hearing no response, Grog was already reaching for the doorknob. 

The door creaked slightly as it opened, but neither of the two bodies tangled together beneath the sheets moved beyond the rise and fall of their chests as they slept soundly.

Grog’s jaw dropped at the sight, and he turned to say something to Pike, but her tiny hands pressed over his mouth.

“Shut the door.” 

After the goliath had complied, she removed her hands and smiled when Grog began whispering conspiratorily with her. “Pike! Do ya’ think Kiki and Vex...ya know?” 

The gnome took a moment to feel smug for being right, but soon sucked it up and turned to Grog with a secretive smile. 

“I dunno Grog, but we’re gonna keep this a secret between us for now. Okay? If they did...ya know...then that’s their news to share. Promise me you won’t tell anyone?” Pike batted her lashes at Grog and stuck a small hand out for Grog to shake. 

He grinned widely and boastfully said, “I’m great at secrets Pikey.”

Pike sighed when Grog took her hand between his thumb and index finger to shake, her large friend was  _ not  _ good with secrets, so she hoped the two women didn’t try to keep it a secret for too long. 

“We’ll let them sleep a little more, but I’m starving so let’s go get some food!” 

The odd pair disappeared down the hall in a cloud of whispers and barely contained excitement. 

\---

“Kiki…’M cold. Share the blankets.” Vex’s voice was rough from sleep as she whispered to the woman beside her in bed in the early morning light.

“Shh...C’mere...Warm…” Keyleth mumbled almost unintelligibly, her arms snagging Vex’s curvy form and pulling it flush against her heated body so they were both under the pile of blankets she was indeed hogging. “Mmm...Five more minutes.”

Vex rolled her eyes at the words mumbled into her hair and snuggled closer as Keyleth’s arms wrapped around her and her soft snores started up again. 

Five more minutes had never hurt anyone, their friends and breakfast could wait. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Comments are my life-blood, so feel free to leave one even if it's a keyboard smash!
> 
> If you wanna find me elsewhere...
> 
> Twitter: SweaterOfTears  
> Tumblr: countingonkarma.tumblr.com


End file.
